The present invention relates to an automobile hood bumper.
Conventionally a hood is connected by hinges to the automobile body. When in its closed position, it is held in place by appropriate locking means. In said closed position, the hood rests on two or more stops in the form of resilient bumpers. It is known to make such bumpers of soft and preferably elastomeric and cylindrically shaped plastics; they are fitted externally with a thread allowing screwing them into a hole in a support. The bumpers are screwed into said holes until the hood comes to a stop on them at the right hood gap.